Yinka Shonibare
Yinka Shonibare plasticien contemporain britannique d'origine nigériane, né en 1962 à Londres. Biographie et œuvre Yinka Shonibare est né à Londres en 1962. Sa famille déménage à Lagos, au Nigeria, quand il avait trois ans. A 17 ans, il retourne en Grande-Bretagne à faire ses études. Shonibare a contracté une myélite transverse, à l'âge de 18 ans, qui a abouti à un handicap physique où un côté de son corps est paralysé. Il étudie les Beaux-Arts à Byam Shaw école d'art (maintenant Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design), puis au Goldsmiths, Université de Londres , où il a reçu son MFA, diplôme dans le cadre de la Young British Artists génération. Après ses études, Shonibare a travaillé comme agent de développement des arts pour Shape Arts , une organisation qui rend les arts accessibles aux personnes handicapées. Son travail explore l'identité culturelle, le colonialisme et le post-colonialisme dans le contexte contemporain de la mondialisation . Une caractéristique de son art est le tissu aux couleurs vives qu'il utilise. Ce type de tisu africain, parfois appelé Dutch wax-print est devenu l'une des marques de son œuvre. Inspiré du batik indonésien, fabriqué aux Pays-Bas et en Grande-Bretagne et exporté vers l'Afrique de l'Ouest, il est réinterprété par Shonibare, qui en commande des motifs spéciaux, intégrants des éléments modernes, comme des footbaleurs. D'après Shonibare ces tissus représentent une métaphore de quelque chose de multiculturel et de profondément hybride, comme ma propre identité Il a exposé à la Biennale de Venise ainsi qu'en 2002 à documenta XII, pour créer son œuvre la plus reconnue Gallantry and Criminal Conversation qui l'a lancé sur la scène internationale. En 2004, il a été sélectionné pour le Prix Turner pour son '' Double Dutch'' au Musée Boijmans van Beuningen de Rotterdam et pour son exposition personnelle à la galerie Stephen Friedman, Londres . Ayant un handicap physique qui paralyse un côté de son corps, Shonibare utilise des assistants pour créer des œuvres sous sa direction. Expositions et œuvres (sélection) *1991 Dysfunctional Family – cuddly looking sculptures of aliens covered in fabric *1994 Double Dutch – small deep squares of stretched fabric painted over, on a shocking-pink wall *1997 Sensation A group exhibition drawn from the personal collection of Charles Saatchi – Shonibare had two Victorian style dresses in the show in the style of Dressing Down ** Cha Cha Cha' – a pair of 1950s women's shoes, covered in fabric and encased in a perspex cube ** Feather Pink More squares of fabric, painted on both the front and edges, with a white background *1998 Diary of A Victorian Dandy – photographs of Shonibare in group setups reminiscent of A Rake's Progress by William Hogarth, commissioned for the London Underground *1999 Dressing Down exhibition at the Ikon Gallery, Birmingham, UK. *2000 Vacation – Space suited men covered in African fabric, busy up at the ceilings by the chandeliers *2001 Biennale de Venise, prix spécial ** Dorian Gray – atmospheric black and white photographs of Shonibare as Oscar Wilde's Dorian Gray ** The Swing (after Fragonard) – a headless lifesize recreation of Fragonard's model clothed in African fabric ** Henry James and Hendrik C. Andersen – two clothed headless lifesize models of the writer James and the sculptor Andersen, symbolising their friendship and commissioned by The British School at Rome ** The Three Graces – Three headless lifesize models of women of varying proportions, in Victorian dress made from African fabric *2002 documenta XII Gallantry and Criminal Conversation – an installation including a suspended coach, wooden chests and 18 headless 18th century figures engaged in copulation *2003 Maxa – circles of partially painted fabric on a deep blue wall *2004 Un Ballo in Maschera (A Masked Ball)] – his first film, showing the assassination of King Gustav III of Sweden through dance *2004-2007 Africa Remix : Dusseldorf-Paris-Stockholm-Tokyo-Johannesburgh *2005 Lady on Unicycle – a headless Victorian lady in knickerbockers joyously caught frozen mid-cycle *2008 Exposition solo: Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney, Australia *2009 Exposition solo:Brooklyn Museum, Brooklyn, New York, USA. *2009–2010 Exposition solo: Smithsonian National Museum of African Art (organized and toured by the Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney, Australia) *2010–2012 Nelson's Ship in a Bottle, London, Trafalgar Square, Fourth Plinth *2010 Before and After Modernism: Byam Shaw, Rex Vicat Cole, Yinka Shonibare MBE *2013 FABRIC-ATION, The first major UK survey of work, at Yorkshire Sculpture Park, England U.K. *2013 Wind Sculpture 1, Yorkshire Sculpture Park, England - A gravity-defying outdoor sculpture evokes the billowing sails of historical ships as it captures the wind for a moment in time. *2014 The Divine Comedy. Heaven, Purgatory and Hell Revisited by Contemporary African Artists, curated by Simon Njami *2015 Cherchez le garçon MAC/VAL Galerie Site de l'artiste Victorian Philantropist's Parlour Africa Remix (1996-2007) / / Les Trois Grâces (2001) Odile and Odette (2005) / / Nelson's Ship in a Bottle, Londres, Trafalgar Square (2010–2012 ) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1962